


Out of all beds (you fell into mine)

by InLust



Series: Technicalities of a Degree [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drunk confessions, F/F, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Femslash, college themes, drunken misadventures, hall mates, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Who cares if it was Thirsty Thursday? Peggy just wanted to study and get to sleep. All of her plans were mucked up when the cute girl from her Intro to Italian class comes knocking on her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of all beds (you fell into mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I am suffering through CARTINELLI withdrawals clearly. My friend suggested this in the canon era but I was like BRUH COLLEGE AU because it's moderately safer to stumble drunkenly home after a shit day and the conversations are so much better. 
> 
> I'm doing this all from my phone so don't mind the quality it's also late and my eyes are bleary hahah hope you enjoy it!

By all means, it was **technically** the _weekend_ by college terms. However, for those who have classes on Friday and actually want to pass, _it was a bloody Thursday and it was obscene_ that the whole damn floor seemed to be partying.

_Honestly_ , Howard had recitation with her at **8am** and his room was teeming with raucous laughter of other girls and boys. You'd think with Professor Fry living the floor beneath there'd be complaints but _nope_ , she was gone for the weekend.

Peggy felt her frustration mounting.

Her phone buzzed.

_Come on, Peg, party is just down the hall._ - **Howard**

She scoffed, unable to dignify a response. Nothing entirely against Howard, but he knew she had work to do. Couldn't he have waited until it was the **_weekend_** right and proper? The clocked seemed to mock her as well. 10:15pm in bright red LED lights.

She could _technically_ have a couple of drinks and get back to work, but that never was the case with Howard.

Her phone buzzed again.

_Pegggyyyyyyy, Howie is being annoying please come to the party!!!_ - **Colleen**

This time she pursed her lips and responded.

_Can't. Too much work. Another time I promise_. - **Peggy**

_Aww boo. I'm holding you to it! Don't forget to leave the door unlocked for me!_ - **Colleen**

Peggy rolled her eyes. Colleen was probably somewhere between sober and tipsy, which meant that she was just saying that to be nice when really she was going to spend the night in Howie's room. What the blonde saw in her playboy of a friend, she had no clue.

She'd leave the door unlocked before she went to bed.

_Alright then, back to work_. Political science had never been as painful before that moment as Peggy tried to soak up the words on the drab textbook.

It wasn't until she heard a pounding at the door that Peggy realized she had fallen asleep. She picked up her head groggily and wiped the bit of drool from the corner of her lip.

The pounding didn't cease. It seemed to get louder.

12:17am.

Someone was seriously drunk. Or maybe it was really Colleen coming back to the room.

_Who was drunk at midnight?_ Peggy wrinkled her nose and got up from her desk. She didn't know what she was expecting when she opened the door.

There was a small blonde girl standing outside of her door, mascara slightly running, but she quickly wiped her eyes and laughed.The fact that she smelled like a cabinet full of liquor indicated she was drunk.

Peggy then realized it was the young girl from her Intro to Italian class. Peggy barely recognized her because of how little she showed up to class.

"Finally!" She let out with an exasperated sigh. The small girl brushed past Peggy without preamble and made a beeline for her bed. "You have _no idea_ how long I've been knocking, Dot."

"Uhm..."

_?!?!?!_ Peggy stood there in shock as the small girl kicked off her shoes and threw herself onto Peggy's bed.

"After the shit day I've had--" the girl's voice began to crack.

_Oh_. Peggy, still confused as to what was going on, walked over to her intruder. "I'm sorry but this _isn't_ your room..."

Peggy tried but the girl had burst through her story between her full on sobs that it made her a little uncomfortable.

"You know how I told you about that audition?? It was just off Broadway! Literally three blocks away and I go there open my mouth, not a single word leaves it yet and it's " _See ya toots, not really what we're looking for._ " It was awful!"

The girl let out a loud sob before reaching beneath her to pull a pillow to muffle her sobs.

Peggy looked sympathetically before sitting next to her. No doubt there were mascara stains on her pillow case now.

Suddenly, the girl picked up her head. "I don't get how they could be so rude. Honestly, " ** _toots_** " please, what're you from the 50s?"

"I'm sure I could teach him a lesson or two?" Peggy offered. What else could she do? It'd be cruel to remove a cute girl that was sobbing her heart out after a harsh day. The girl let out a teary laugh.

"If only you could, I'm sure he could stick a fork in it."

Peggy merely nodded before looking around the room. She scratched the back of her neck, trying to make the girl aware of the situation. " _You know_ \--"

"Jesus, Dot, I was **really** hoping for this to be my big break. That I could really pay my dues. Broadway is just around the corner and the more I keep auditioning the less I feel like I ain't."

The girl let out a little sob before quieting.

Peggy looked sadly at her. The poor girl. They barely knew each other but she was sure this girl wasn't that awful. Her hand came up to gently pat her back.

"I'm not your--"

"Do you think I'm gonna make it??" The girl looked up at Peggy so quickly she nearly fell off her bed. The piercing blue eyes mesmerized her but they were cloudy with drunkenness.

"Of course!" Peggy immediately answered. With eyes like that, how could she not?

"That's right!" The girl managed to cheer up at that. "Angie Martinelli does not give up!"

_Ah! That's her name!_ Peggy suddenly remembered that their professor had called her out the one week she did come for all the days.

Suddenly, arms were thrown around her neck and the smell of pancakes and alcohol filled her nostrils. Peggy sat stunned for a moment as Angie laughingly cried into her shoulders.

Not exactly how Peggy wanted a girl in her bed at some point but Angie was having a shit day. Peggy totally understood. Her political science courses were all competitive because suddenly every single man wanted to become a politician and make sure that no woman could stand being in class with them. She tightened her jaw, _she wasn't going to give up either._

Thrown off by the strange drunken inspiration from a girl she barely interacted with, Peggy realized that Angie was still sobbing in her arms (which at some point Peggy had wrapped protectively around the girl). She rubbed her back soothingly.

"Angie..."

"Hmm?"

Her sobs were slowly lessening. Her breathing was evening out. She was still in Peggy's bed.

" _I'm not Dottie..."_

Angie shook her head and nuzzled into Peggy's neck. "'ts _comfy_..." She leaned back slowly, arms still locked around Peggy's neck, pulling her to lay down on top of her.

For a small girl, Angie had some serious strength because Peggy could not escape the cuddling monster at this point. Peggy huffed. She tried to straighten Angie's legs onto the bed and find a comfortable way to lay down. As soon as Peggy laid down on her side, Angie turned into small spoon and buried her face into Peggy's chest comfortably and kept her arms around her waist.

Not exactly how she wanted her night to go. Not exactly how she wanted to meet Angie. That was college for you.

Peggy just resigned herself to the fact that she was going to be someone's bed mate for the night...even if it was her bed **technically**.


End file.
